


Summer Romance

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Love at First Sight, Multi, Science Bros Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is meeting up at the State Fair and waiting to meet Bucky's cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sciencebrosweek first Prompt Yesterday. I wrote the team as teenager without powers AND switched up the storylines somewhat to have Bruce and Bucky be cousins. It's kind of quick and just alludes to back stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!.

“Damn Sorry traffic was a bitch” Tony exclaimed as flung himself on the bench-interrupting the other conversations his friends were having.

When no one responded Tony sighed in annoyance-looking around. Clint and Natasha were sitting together on one side of the picnic table talking while Sam and Steve were near the end of the table. That’s when he realized they were not all there yet.

“Where the hell is everyone? Where’s Point break and your boyfriend?” Tony asked.

Steve rolled his eyes “Thor had to pick up Loki and Bucky had to pick up Bruce” he said patiently then turned back to Sam.

Tony groaned “Loki’s coming- great” he said. “Wait-who’s Bruce?” He asked confused.

“Bruce is Bucky’s cousin-he’s coming to spend the week with Bucky remember” Steve said.

“Remember?” Tony asked.

“Damn Stark you really don’t listen do you?” Clint said with a laugh.

“Bucky mentioned Bruce was coming yesterday Tony” Sam interjected from his spot.

Natasha sighed “We were at lunch and James asked if he could bring Bruce today. He didn’t want to leave Bruce with his parents” she supplied.

Tony vaguely remembered Bucky talking about his cousin but then he had gotten an idea for a new robot and started sketching out ideas and everything else ended up as background noise. He realized everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer.

“I remember him starting to talk about it-but then I got a new robot and well you know how I get when that happens” he said with a shrug.

Steve’s Phone pinged twice announcing he had a text. He looked at the phone texted a reply with a smile.

“Thor and Bucky are here. I told them where we are” he announced to them.

“So what’s this guy like-does anyone know?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged “I’ve never met him but Bucky seems excited he’s coming” he replied.

“I got the impression they are complete opposites” Natasha commented.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Well James has always been kind of tough and confrontational and struggles in school. Bruce I think is quiet, shy and I got the impression he’s extremely smart” Natasha answered with a smile at Tony.

“Most cousins are like that-hell me and my cousins hardly talk to one another since we were kids because we have nothing in common except for our DNA” Sam replied with a snort.

“Finally someone Tony can talk with” Clint teased earning a kick under the table from Natasha and a one finger salute from Tony.

“My friends we have arrived” Thor boomed as he came closer.

“I think they heard you in the parking lot” Loki seethed angrily as he pushed past his brother and stormed to the next table-away from everyone and sulked.

Thor sighed “Loki you did not have to come” he reminded his brother.

“What exactly were my options? Have mother or father pick me up or you-so here I am” Loki snapped.

“We are waiting on Bucky then we will split off so you can do your own thing Loki” Steve replied.

Loki sighed “very well” he said.

“Hey Guys-sorry we are late” Bucky rushed out as he got to the group. He gave a small smile and pointed to the curly haired boy behind him. “This my cousin Bruce. Bruce this is the gang-Clint and Nat are there-Sam and Steve are over there-that’s Thor and his brother Loki-and that’s Stark” Bucky said as he pointed out each as he made the introductions.

Steve smiled “Nice to meet you Bruce” he said.

Bruce ducked his head “Nice to finally meet you all” he said softly lifting his head.

“So we couldn’t stop to eat and I am hungry-lets grab food before we head onto rides” Bucky said.

“I knew I liked you for a reason Barnes” Clint said with a smile making Nat roll her eyes.

“Better watch out Steve” Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky chuckled shaking his head “Asshole-come on lets go get food” he said turning and walking toward the various vendors-everyone following at their own pace.

* * *

 

It was decided that everyone would meet back at the picnic tables once they had bought their meals. They had gotten the usual hamburgers-hotdogs –fried chicken –stuff that most teenagers eat. But Bruce had found some Indian food vendors and bought an order of paneer tikka kathi rolls and an order of pani puri.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

Bruce smiled “It’s paneer tikka kathi rolls and pani puri” he said. He chuckled at their blank faces “Indian food” he supplied.

Tony stared at his plate “My dad had some Indian caterers at one of his parties-it wasn’t that bad” he said. “Mind if I try some?” he asked.

Bruce stared at Tony then shrugged “Sure” he said as he cut one with his fork and extended it toward Tony.

Tony stared at the fork then at Bruce. He slowly reached out and took the offered piece and took a bite. Bruce immediately realized the entire table was staring at them. He looked around with wide eyes trying to figure what he had missed.

Bruce opened his mouth to ask but Tony beat him to it “Not half bad-thanks Bruce” he said.

“You’re welcome-umm” Bruce faltered realizing he didn’t know this guy’s given name.

“Tony” he said smiling.

“You’re welcome Tony” Bruce repeated.

“Wow-that’s new” Sam said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that Tony” Steve said.

Bruce looked around in confusion “What?” he finally asked.

Tony cleared his throat “I usually don’t like to be handed things” he replied.

Bruce blinked at him in shock “But you just took that from me” he replied dumbly.

Tony shrugged “Guess you are different” he replied trying not to acknowledge the obvious looks everyone else was giving them.

Clint laughed as he stretched “Now that that’s settled let’s go play some games or ride some rides or something” he announced.

Natasha rolled her eyes “Clint’s bored” she said.

“Me too” Thor declares.

Steve rolled his eyes “You guys go ahead-we will meet you there” he said.

“Ok-I am still going to try and beat you in one game Rogers” Clint said as he and Natasha walked by.

“I can’t wait” Steve said to the challenge as he watched them leave with Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes “If my oaf of a brother bothers to look for me tell him I will meet him at his car at closing time” he said as he got up to leave.

“Sure thing Lokes” Tony said with a smirk.

Loki cringed shooting a deadly glare at Stark but kept whatever snide comment he was thinking to himself.

Bruce watched them go “So are those their real names Thor and Loki?” he asked looking between Bucky and Tony.

“We think so” Tony said.

"I've been in classes with Thor since 5th grade-it was the name the teachers always called on the first day" Steve added.

“Mom just thinks their mother has a weird sense of humor” Bucky said with a smile causing Bruce to laugh.

“Aunt Winnie” Bruce said shaking his head.

Steve smiled “Would you like to ride some rides?” he asked the group.

Bruce thought about it and nodded “Sure-what do they have here” he asked.

Bucky thought about it “Well they have all those twirling rides that Clint likes….They have those sketchy roller coasters….oh they have a farris wheel-a big one” he said looking at Bruce.

Bruce smiled “really” he said.

“Come on” Bucky said as he pulled Bruce up leaving Steve and Tony to follow them if they chose-which they did.

“Do you like farris Wheels Bruce?” Steve asked smiling as they neared the ride.

“Bucky and I used to rides these when we were little” Bruce said.

“Wanted to fly-escape” Bucky added.

“Looks like the line is short let’s go” Tony said.

“Really?” Bucky asked surprised that Tony would be interested.

“I am with Tony-come on” Steve said as he directed them toward the line.

They made small talk as they waited in line. Somehow in that small talk Bruce and Tony found out they had some similar interest in science and ended having a friendly argument over some scientist that was in the news recently. Bucky and Steve tried to keep up with the conversation but science was not either of their strong suits and finally conceited that they had no idea what the other two were talking about.

“Think we might have to pair off” Tony commented offhand as they neared the front.

“What?” Bruce asked as Tony motioned at the size of the car as the couple in front of them got in.

“Four or Two?” The man barked as the cart stopped.

“Two right Tony” Steve said winking as he passed pulling Bucky into the cart and nodding at the operator that they were ready.

Tony chuckled “Subtle Rogers” he said as their cart moved. “Want to ride with me” he asked looking at Bruce.

“Sure” Bruce said with a small smile.

The man flung the safety bar open stepping back to let Tony and Bruce in. The locked them in and started the ride again making them grab the bar as it lurched forward. Both kept looking at the scenery then would quickly glance at the other and smile. At once of the stops that was letting people on and off they could see into Steve and Bucky’s car-and they were kissing.

“Think they’d be mad if I whistled?” Tony said.

Bruce laughed “Bucky might actually kill you. He’s liked Steve for a while now-so good for him” he said with a smile.

That gave Tony an idea- he leaned back and casually put his arm around Bruce’s shoulders only to have Bruce flinch away so hard in rocked the cart.

“God I am sorry” Tony said in surprise watching Bruce’s reaction.

Bruce was on a verge of a panic attack but managed to stutter “No-I am sorry” he whispered.

“No it’s my fault-I am too impulsive-I didn’t ask” Tony began. “Hell I don’t even know if you're even into guys but I’ve had the best time with you today and I actually took food from you and you are the only person in my LIFE I have been able to talk science with” he rambled.

“Stop” Bruce said gently. “I was surprised-People don’t touch me-not without trying to hurt me” he added.

Tony stared at Bruce hoping that the anger he felt wasn’t showing on his face. The idea that a simple gesture would send this guy into a panic attack made him mad as hell. The whole getting to know you process of relationships has always bored him-but he realized he wanted to try that with him-which was odd because he’s just met him!

“I should have asked I am sorry” Tony began. “But I would like to get to know you better- Is that ok?” he asked as the cart came to a stop.

“I-I’d like that” Bruce said as they climbed out.

Steve and Bucky were waiting for them smiling.

“Come on Clint wants us to try some games” Bucky said as they headed for the games.

Tony gently took Bruce’s hand in his as they walked smiling as Bruce stared at their hands than looked up at him.

“Is this ok?” Tony asked.

Bruce smiled and nodded bewildered. He didn’t have friends back home and with everything that has happened in the past year Bucky had begged and pleaded along with Aunt Winnie until Bruce was allowed to come see them. He didn’t know what the future was going to hold-but he wanted to see what happens with Tony. Bruce gently squeezed Tony’s hand and smiled.

“This is great” Bruce said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Indian Food is a result of me googling Indian street food.
> 
> Aunt Winnie is from google James Buchanan Barnes and one of the wikkia pages said Bucky's mother was Winifred Barnes.


End file.
